Thought Of You
by brittana72992
Summary: Brittney never thought in a million years that this is what would happen by meeting Santana.


Chapter one: the meet

It was Saturday night which for Brittney means that she was off to dance her butt off. She is meeting up with her friends. She is running a little behind schedule, but she is getting there as fast as she can. It has become their Saturday ritual you might say. Saturday night dance nights are Brittney's favorite. It gives her the chance to stomp her anger out and just forget about the outside world for a little bit. It's her sanctuary.

* * *

She pulls in the parking lot and heads to the door with Rachel. She hears the country music before she even reaches the door. God she loves this place. She pays gets her stamps to show she can't get alcohol. She makes her way through the crowd of people already here finally reaching her table. She sees all her friends and proceeds to give them hugs like she hasn't seen them in years. After she says her hellos she looks for Quinn but can't seem to find her. So she texts Quinn to figure out where she is at.

**Hey where are you?! B(:**

**Hey sorry I am running late I will be there soon! –Q**

Brittney gets a little upset because Quinn is her dancing partner and her best friend so obviously she wants her there and wants her there now. So to waste time she goes and dances. A little while later Quinn finally shows up with her little sister and Santana. Brittney has only really met Santana once maybe twice at this point but there was just something about her and Brittney wanted to figure out what exactly it was. She runs and tackles Quinn.

"I am mad at you!" Brittney says as angry as she can

"Why?! What did I do?" Q glared at her.

"You were late so I am angry at you!" Brittney walks away and goes to the dance floor to continue dancing.

After the song finishes and she walks over to the table she talks to Santana a little. Noticing that her heart is beating a little irregular and fluttering butterfly feelings keep happening every time Santana smiles or laughs. Brittney knows that she has a crush on Santana but honestly would never do anything about it. Santana has a boyfriend, Brittney kind of despises the guy just for the sheer fact he treats Santana like complete crap. Brittney just tries to give the best advice she can when it comes to the topic of Santana and her boyfriend. Even though she knows deep down she is slightly flirting.

Brittney decides to dance and Quinn wants to dance with her. She walks to the dance floor and decides she is still upset with her best friend and just simply says, "No, I am going to dance with the nice lady." Grabbing Santana's arm and turns them around to do the dance. This goes on for a while until Brittney can't be mad at Quinn anymore. She runs up to Quinn and attacks her in a huge hug.

"I can't stay mad at you. You are my best friend!" Brittney explains.

"Thank goodness, I didn't like the whole silent treatment thing now lets go dance." Q grabs her and off they go to dance the night away.

* * *

As the night goes on and it starts to get later, Brittney starts to get tired and decides to sit at the table with Santana. Brittney is freezing like always since the weather was starting to get colder. She already had a hoody and jacket on but Santana saw she was still cold and put her own coat around Brittney. Brittney is laying her head on Santana's knee so she is happy that Santana can't see that she has just turned all different shades of red. She doesn't realize it but Brittney finally starts to drift into sleep and Santana is playing with her hair. She feels so comfortable and just blocks out the rest the world. That is when Quinn becomes an idiot and plops herself down at the table stirring Brittney causing her to lift her head up.

"Seriously Q?" Santana snarls.

"What did I do?!" Q says defensively.

"You woke her up she was sleeping." Santana states.

"How can anyone fall asleep in here it is too loud to even think half the time." Q questions this.

Brittney just lays her head back down and Santana continues to play with her hair. A song comes on and Brittney can't help but to try and sing along. She loves this song but has no energy to participate in the dance. Brittney mumbles some of the words causing Santana to let out a little laugh each time she mumbles it a bit.

"you know you don't have to sit here with me right? Go dance have fun." Brittney says to Santana.

"No its okay I don't mind." Santana smiles.

"But you paid to have fun and dance, please go enjoy your night." Brittney says pleadingly

"No its okay, are you comfortable." She looks at Brittney

Brittney is laying her head down on Santana's knee again she just nods. Santana continues to play with her hair and Brittney eyes start to fall heavily again.

Then finally the first note of the last song of the night started and Brittney got up refusing to sit this dance out. Still wearing Santana's coat she walked to the dance floor, followed by Santana and Quinn. They do the last song, even though Brittney is way beyond ready for bed. After the song finishes they all hug and say their goodbyes.

"Thank you for letting me borrow your coat and letting me use you as a human pillow" Brittney says smiling.

"You're welcome. I didn't mind" Santana reply's. They hug and go their separate ways.

* * *

On the their way to drop Rachel off back at her house breaking the silence Brittney decides its time to talk about the big elephant in the room.

"Rachel? I mean I know you already know this but, can I tell you something?" Brittney asks trying to avoid eye contact.

"Lemme guess you have the hots for Santana?" She asks Brittney giving her a I-Knew-Before-You-Did type of smile.

"Yea and I have no idea what to do." Brittney says looking distracted.

"Tell her, whats it going to hurt?"

Rachel you and I both know she has a boyfriend." Brittney rolls her eyes. Rachel is kind of a bitch and doesn't really care. But Rachel was Brittney's best friend. She sticks up for her when people are being mean.

Just as Brittney is about to reply to Rachel she decides to text Santana and thank her again.

**Thanks again for tonight. It was sweet of you to sit there with me and let me borrow your coat. –B**

**You're welcome it was my pleasure-S**

**Why are you being so nice to me I don't understand we barely know each other-B**

**Ahha Because lezzbehonest Im crushing on you-S**

That was the text that changed Brittney's life and not exactly in a great or horrible way. Taking notice to Brittney's goofy grin and extremely red face Rachel looks at her.

"why do you look like that?!" Rachel says questioningly

"Well, haha I was texting Santana to tell her thank you…" Brittney trails off just starting at her phone screen.

"AND?! That doesn't explain why you look like that. Spill!"

"Uhm, well she just told me she had a crush on me." Brittney says smiling, and just sitting there in complete shock.

She spent the rest of the night texting Santana, feeling like she was stuck in an amazing dream.


End file.
